


jumin / vale

by sailormatcha



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailormatcha/pseuds/sailormatcha
Summary: a series of drabbles of my OC Vale Kai Min and Jumin Han.





	1. suddenly

Circumstances were quite odd. They had always been upon meeting her. First she was a surprise guest at the RFA Christmas fundraiser, where she performed a scene from The Nutcracker. He simply described his feeling as awe. He then was invited to see her again. The ticket had originally been for Kira, Jihyun’s better half, but after a sudden confliction, she had become unable to go, and a frantic call from both her and Jihyun on speaker asking him to take the ticket, he had become the one to sit front and center for an extravagant dance recital. He hadn’t made any plans that particular evening, and after a long day at the office, the show set a pleasant calm within him.

But the first couple of performances had not prepared him for the last dancer. He knew she’d be dancing, thanks to the slip of folded paper that had the program printed on it, but he didn’t know just how beautiful the spectacle would be. It wasn’t awe like the last time. She danced a contemporary piece with another male dancer, too a very well known duet from two American artists. Jumin watched the way her body bent to unimaginable angles and though her body was little, her powerful aura filled the entire hall. Her hair, tied into a long ponytail, whipped around her center of gravity, and Jumin swore that when she got close enough, he could smell the lilac coming from her. Her eyes, greener than usual in the stage light, met his only once, but he couldn’t help but notice the slight shock in their wideness, and then the small smile that followed. After their performance, the audience around him stood and applauded, and he followed suit, placing his program between his arm and side, and clapping more enthusiastically than he had ever applauded for anyone before.

After all of the dancers took one last final bow, he sent a quick call to Kim and asked him to pull the car around. He figured that Vale wouldn’t get a chance to greet him after such a breathtaking performance, so he decided he would take him leave. But before disappearing into the crowd making its way towards the exit, he heard his name being called from behind him. From the stage.

“Mr. Han!”

He turned towards the familiar voice, a small smirk on his face. He recalled her tone from the fundraiser, after speaking to her during and after the party. “Vale Kai.”

“Kira told me that she wasn’t able to make it, but I didn’t expect to see you in her seat.” She let out a soft giggle, taking a seat on the edge of the stage.

He stepped closer to the stage, reveling in their closeness. He noticed there was a minimal sheen of sweat on her forehead. The dance had been extremely difficult, and her eagerness to see him before even changing or cleaning up at all amused him. “I didn’t expect it either. It was quite sudden, but I am glad I came.”

Her eyes grew softer under his gaze, something that made Jumin question if he had said something wrong. She looked… lonely, he thought. But her chipper voice surprised him. “I really can’t thank you enough for coming.”

“You’re welcome.” He said sincerely.

A few moments of silence passed as she looked around the hall. The crowd was dwindling, and she knew that he would probably have a hard time getting to his escort now that there was so many people in lobby. She wrinkled her nose a little. “Well, I should head backstage. The performers are having a small… uh… get-together to celebrate the end of the semester.”

“Ah, yes. A time to celebrate your hard work, as well.”

She laughed. “Nothing like a few drinks to shake off the aftershow nerves.”

Jumin suddenly tensed up. “Will you be going to a bar?” He immediately regretted asking after he did. It was none of business, but for some reason, his interest peaked.

A voice from backstage, a man’s voice, called her name. She started to get up, a little confused as to why he was asking. But she smiled at the sudden realization that maybe he was concerned for her safety. She could only hope. “Yes, but it’ll only be for a little while.”

Fidgeting with his tie, he cleared his throat. “Will… Will you be alright getting home?”

Vale smoothed out her flowing attire. “I won’t be drinking too much, Mr. Han, you don’t have to worry about me. But, if it helps to soothe your mind, why don’t we exchange numbers? That way I can call you if things get out of hand. And you can call me if…” She blushed. “Well, for whatever else, I suppose.”

He squinted his eyes at her, wondering how she was able to read him so clearly. He pulled out his phone from his pocket. “I would appreciate that.”

“One sec.” She held her finger out to him, and then ran behind the curtain. When she returned, she had her phone in hand. When both had their contacts page pulled up, they exchanged numbers. He simply put “Jumin” in the space provided, hoping that she would take it as permission to stop calling him ‘Mr. Han.’ A soft chuckle left his lips when she handed him his phone, after seeing “Vale Kai Min” and a little cat emoji next to it. He looked up to her standing figure on the stage.

“I’m looking forward to hearing from you.” He said, which made her laugh.

“Not before I am sober tomorrow morning.” She replied. “Thanks again for coming to see this tonight.”

“You do not need to mention it, Vale. It was my pleasure.”

She offered him a smile once again, and turned to leave. He didn’t turn away from her until she was completely out of sight. Looking down at his phone again, he brushed his thumb over her name, letting a thought enter his mind. ‘I didn’t come for this. I came for you.’


	2. on my mind

It had been two weeks since then. Jumin waited up for most of the night, waiting to see if she would need him. He was glad that she was safe enough without his help, but also a little disappointed that she didn’t. A part of him hoped that he would be able to see her much sooner. But the two weeks since then held no promise of seeing her again. 

‘We’re both busy people, I suppose.’ He thought. Vale had her studies, probably using all of her time in the studio, and he had his business to attend to. Maybe there was no time for pining. Maybe they were meant only to admire to afar. 

But before he knew it, in that two week span, he had become dependent on the thought of her. Every moment he took a break from his paperwork, he thought of her. Every notification from his phone peaked his hope for her to be calling or texting him. Every time Luna popped into the RFA chatroom, he would absentmindedly ask about her and her studies. And every time he did that, she would wittingly reply, “I don’t know, why don’t you ask her yourself? ;)” He wouldn’t. For someone who wasn’t afraid to put himself out there, Jumin knew he had no right to interfere in her life, unless she wanted it too.

So he would wait, as long as he possibly could. The difficulty in this became increasingly hard as his obsession haunted him even in his sleep. First it was just presence, her figure popping up in large crowds and him, trying his hardest to wade through the people to catch up to her, but never so. Then, it was her dance. Watching her fly the same stage from the performance he watched, but instead of the man she danced with before, she invited him up, and he obliged, letting his hands mold themselves against her ribcage and shoulders in a routine he had never learned but oddly knew. He knew it was time for action when he awoke from a certain dream, her body sprawled against his king sized bed in a flowing white slip, whispering his name into his mouth as his hands begged to know her more.

He paced around his apartment, trying to work up the courage to hit send. He looked at the table clock near his bedside, and it red ‘1:38 am.’ There was no way she would be up, he thought, so the slight comfort in that fact moved his thumb to call her. He stopped in front of the large windows of his condo, the lights of Seoul filling every inch of his sight, as he listened to the dial tone. He admired the dim lights where he knew Sky University was, wondering if maybe one to them was her. It rang once, twice, three times, and he let out the breath he was holding. As he was about to hang up, the ringing stopped and a clear, untired voice called out.

“Hello Mr. Han.”

He smirked, bringing the phone back to the phone. What was he worried about again?

“Hello Vale.”

“What do I owe the pleasure of such a late phone call?”

“Were you sleeping?” He heard a shift, like she was adjusting herself.

“Not really. I’ve been having a hard time sleeping lately.”

“Is that so? I have as well.”

“Something on your mind?”

He lifted his hand and pushed his hair back from out of his eyes. “You could say that.”

“Being busy comes with it’s difficulty. It’s like when I try to rest my body, my mind has a hard time catching up.” Another shift.

“I agree. Lately it feels my mind hasn’t had enough time to think about the things that are truly important.”

“All work and no play, I’m guessing?” The tiniest emphasis on play made him smirk again. A sound came through again, louder than the ones before.

“Are you alright?”

“Hmm? What do you- Oh. I didn’t think it’d be that loud. I’m sorry. You caught me while I was changing clothes.”

He cleared his throat, and in his reflection on the window he saw his obvious blush. “Changing?”

“I’m at the studio getting some late practice time in. I’m getting ready to leave.”

“You practice at two in the morning?” 

“Only when I can’t sleep. I might as well use that time wisely. My performances are much more… intense at night. More emotion.”

He wished he could see them, her, in such a state. He suddenly became very warm, trying his hardest to keep his voice calm. “What an interesting tactic. It must be why your performances are so beautiful.”

Her silence surprised him, but he wondered what sort of face she was making. She quickly changed the subject. “You never answered my question, Mr. Han.”

“Please call me Jumin.”

Her shifting stopped.

“What would you like from me, Jumin?”

He could practically see her eyes in his mind, their green clashing with his onyx, curiosity illuminating in their pupils. It wasn’t subtly anymore, she was openly flirting with him.

“What are you doing tomorrow night?”

“That depends on what you are about to ask.” She laughed.

“How about dinner? I’d like to continue this conversation face-to-face.”

“Hmm…” She thought for a moment. “I can change the meeting I had to an earlier time. Where are we going? I’ll meet you there.”

He smiled, actually excited that she agreed to his impromptu idea. “That won’t be necessary. Send me your address and I’ll pick you up.”

Her voice changed in pitch, a little higher than before. She must have been smiling too. “It’s a date. Jumin.”

“Would you like me to stay on the phone until you return from the studio?”

“Hmm, that’s very kind, but I’ll be okay. I called a taxi. No need to worry.”

“Public transportation can be frightening sometimes, please be cautious.”

She laughed again. He didn’t quite understand what was funny about the insecurity of her safety. “How about I text you when I get home?”

“Please do.”

“Alright.... And Jumin?”

“Yes?”

“I’m looking forward to seeing you tomorrow.” She paused for a moment. “I guess you could say that I’ve missed you.”

He chuckled a bit. “As have I. Have a good night, Vale.”

As she hung up, he pulled the phone away from his ear and stared down at the bright screen. Her voice still echoed in his mind, and he honestly hoped it would never leave. Elizabeth circled around his legs, nudging an ear against the fabric of his lounge pants. He reached down and picked her up, her furry body happily clutching to his chest. They made their way to bed and layed down, and he waited for her text, absentmindedly petting the top of his cat’s head. 

When it finally came, he smiled at its simplicity. 

“Safe and sound. Get some sleep [moon emoji]”

He brought the screen close to his face and kissed her words shining against his skin, and without strain or hesitation, let sleep overcome him.


	3. curiosity

“Wear that dress you wore the first time we went to go see Spence.” There was a laugh on the other end of the phone.

“This is a formal dinner Luna, not some night club excursion.” Vale sighed as she searched through her closet, pressing her cell to her ear with the support of her shoulder.

“Well Jumin would thank me later if I convinced you to wear it, so I thought I’d try.” She laughed, and Vale couldn’t help but smile too. Her best friend’s laughter always cured any form of nervous that she created within her.

“I told you it’s not like that.” Vale tossed the yellow cocktail dress she held up to the side. “Too springy.”

“And what exactly is it like?”

Vale sighed. “I don’t know… we’re just… feeling each other out for now.”

“That sounds kinky.”

“Lu.”

“Sorry.”

“I just… feel like I’m not good enough for him.”

“You’re kidding, right? You know he was practically drooling when he first saw you, right?”

“Lu, I’m serious. I don’t want to mess this up.”

“You won’t. And I know you’re serious. You haven’t been in a relationship since you were like… what, nineteen? This is the first time I’ve seen you so invested in someone.”

“I know. It scares me.”

“It shouldn’t. Jumin isn’t going to treat you like those other guys, babe.”

“How do you know?”

“I just know these things. He’s not like all those assholes you’ve dated before. I don’t think I’d let you go on this date tonight if I thought he was.”

As she listened to Luna’s voice, she filed through her long dresses. “You know I love you, right?” She stopped when a certain dress caught her eye. “Do you remember that dress that I wore to my dad’s 50th birthday dinner?”

“The blue one with the tulle?”

“And the pockets.”

“Hmmm… yes, yes. I think that’s the one. It’ll highlight your wonderful collarbones. I can hear Jumin now, ‘Oh Vale you’re looking more exquisite than my favorite French wine. Oui Oui.’” Luna’s mocking voice made Vale laugh so hard she snorted through her nose.

“Alright, I’m gonna finish getting ready. Thanks for calming me down.”

“Yeah, no problem. You’ll be fine. I mean you were practically having phone sex last night with how suggestive you both were being.” 

“Remind me to never tell you anything ever again.”

“Will do. Love you~”

“Love you too, Lu.”

Hanging up the phone, she threw her phone against her bed and pulled out the dress she and Luna had picked out. It was floor length, made of a flexible, form fitting fabric, that was layered with beautiful tulle. It had laced long sleeves and a sweetheart line, perfect for a late winter evening. She quickly pulled off her robe and slipped on the dress, zipping up the side. It was just past 6 pm, giving her about 30 minutes until Jumin had said he would pick her up. She let out a long sigh, staring at herself in the body mirror in the corner of her room. ‘Please don’t let this be like the other times.’ This was the first time she had agreed to a date in years. She didn’t know what it was about Jumin and how it is he broke down the walls she had spent so long building up. So easily. So simply. She knew she couldn’t say no to his proposal, not after thinking about the way his eyes watched her on that stage two weeks ago. The way he didn’t just look at her, he saw her.  
She tied her wavy hair up with a black ribbon, a signature look of hers. She opted for minimal makeup, only a little mascara and lip stain. The blush would take care of itself, she was sure. After picking out a pair of nude heels and putting in the diamond earrings her father got for her when she received her Bachelor's degree, her doorbell rang. The clock read 6:30 on the dot. Right on time. She put her phone and house key into the pocket of her dress, and after looking into the mirror one last time with the tiniest hint of perplexity on her face, she made her way to her front door.  
Jumin turned towards the car once more and looked into the deeply tinted windows. He looked just as he always did, except for the special tie he has only brought out for special occasions. Why was he checking himself? Driver Kim watched him from the side mirrors, smiling a bit to himself. He had never seen his employer so worked up. He straightened his tie and walked up the walkway to the moderately sized apartment. He was surprised by how nice it looked, and how safe the neighborhood seemed, seeing how close she was to the college campus. Most of the houses and apartments around her neighborhood were spread apart and quaint. It reminded him of something he’s seen in European countrysides, which confused him, near the heart of Seoul.

His shoes sounded increasingly loud as he walked down the cobblestone towards her home. The sound pounded in his ears, or was that his heartbeat? He couldn’t tell but, he knew on the other side of the door he now stood in front of, the woman who made him feel this odd feeling was waiting for him. 

He pressed a finger against the bell, and pursed his lips. A few moments passed, and his breath hitched in his throat as the door quietly opened.

If the sun hadn’t been hiding just beyond the city skyline in the corner of his vision, he would have thought it was the one answering the door with the way she radiated. She stood wide eyed in front of him, meeting his stare with equal bewilderment.

He cleared his throat, casually placing his hand in his pocket. He dared not to divert his eyes. “Good evening, Vale.”

“Hello, Jumin.” She smiled up at him, still inches below him, even with her heels. “You look wonderful.”

“Me? Am I not the one that is supposed to tell you that?” He smirked.

Vale turned slightly and shut her door, turning the knob a bit to make sure it was locked. “I guess I’m just full of surprises.” The knowing look in her eye when she turned around caught him off guard, but as she stepped past him and gave him a wink, a flush of confidence washed over him. He walked behind her as they approached the car on the curb. Driver Kim stood near the front right tire, his hands folded in front of him. He bowed deeply to Vale, offering her a sincere smile.

Vale didn’t know what to expect when one of the richest men in Seoul invited her out to dinner, but she had hoped that it would remain a small and distant fact in the back of her mind. But she hadn’t even left her front yard before she realized that the night was to be anything but subtle. Jumin picked up his pace and swung around her before she could open the car door herself. He smirked at her, and she gave him a small nod in thanks. After she stepped in, he closed the door with a gentle push, and made his way over to the other side of the car. Kim was waiting there for him, and Jumin ducked himself in as well. Once Driver Kim was situated back into the car, they drove away from the quiet neighborhood.

There was only a few moments of silence until Jumin spoke up. “I was surprised by your home. I thought it would have been something more student oriented.”

Vale had her hands folded in her lap, trying her best to not look nervous. “Well, I think I grew out of the whole college scene after my first four years.” She squinted her eyes as the late night sun peeked through the windows. “My father thought it would be wise if I lived somewhere a little more… my style.” 

He agreed with that, but at the same time he didn’t quite understand it. The adorable home and neighborhood suited her exterior, but he knew she was something else underneath. He had seen it, plain as day, on that stage two weeks ago. He was itching to reveal her.

“Your father?”

“Oh, yes. I guess you can say I owe a lot my success to him. He’s made it possible.”

“What do you mean?”

“He’s pretty much paid for everything. He didn’t even hesitate to write the check when I told him that I wanted to go back to school to another four years.”

“Is that so? Well, I don’t think all of it is because of him. He may have made it possible, but you made it happen.”

Vale smiled. “I suppose so. I didn’t expect to be speaking of my father first and foremost tonight.”

“I’ll take what I can get.”

“Hmm?” Her voice was like a purr.

“I want to know you. More of you.” ‘All of you.’

She giggled a bit, picking up her hand to hide her wide-mouthed smile. “Well, you’re just as curious as I am, then.”

He laughed a bit, and Vale’s head cocked at the unfamiliar noise. He noticed her questioning look, deciding to explain himself. “What is that American saying?” He stopped and thought, and in perfect English he said: “Curiosity kills the cat?”

Vale caught her bottom lip between her teeth, and Jumin’s eyes quickly became focused on that tiny gesture. “That’s not the whole saying though, Mr. Han.” She also offered in perfect English: “Curiosity killed the cat. But satisfaction brought it back.”


	4. satisfaction

When they got to the restaurant, Vale was shocked at the exterior of the restaurant. It was in the heart of downtown Seoul, and one that she had heard of plenty of times before, but even with the secure upbringing she had, she had never been to it before. It was busy, plenty of cars and bustling well-dressed people in the lobby. Some of them held champagne glasses, laughing with their coworkers and business-partners. The women wore their tight dresses and high heels, much higher than hers. The men by their sides had a hand around their tiny waists. They almost looked terrified to let them go. Vale was almost afraid of the scene. Classy was nothing new to her, but being a trophy next to the suit was. Especially when most of them turned towards her and the stunning man next to her, murmuring to each other about “C&R’s executive director.” Especially when he was  _ the _ Jumin Han. She felt her hands grow cold, something that happened when she became extremely nervous.

As they walked towards the large double doors, she brought her hands towards her mouth and breathed hot air into the cupped space she held. Jumin caught the gesture in the corner of his eye, confused by why she felt cold. It was late March, so the chill in the air was still present, but even with the sun hanging low, it was still moderately warm out. The man standing by the door opened it for them, and he filed in behind her. The next male, standing behind the host podium bowed deeply to the pair of them, saying “Mr. Han. It’s nice to see you again. We have prepared your usual table, please follow me.” He thanked him, being escorted to a small off room, away from the rest of the restaurant. Vale still heard the distant whispers. “ _ Who is she?” “Jumin’s not gay?”  _ Or her personal favorite, “ _ I think I saw that dress in Macy’s like… 3 years ago. That’s unfortunate.”  _ The table set for them had a single table for two in the center, and the lighting was dim. There was a candle in the center of the table. Jumin stepped closer and pulled the chair out for her to sit, and she slipped into the space, allowing him to push her in. She quietly thanked him. He sat as well, telling the host to bring out their imported wine list. Vale blew into her hands again, and this time he decided to ask about it.

“Are you cold? I could ask them to light the fireplace.” His voice was calm, with a hint of worry. Vale scanned the room and her eyes fell on the immaculate marble fireplace. 

“N-no. It’s alright.” She stuttered. “My hands tend to get cold when I’m… in newer situations.” She decided against telling him she was nervous. She didn’t want him to think it was him that made her this way, even though he  _ was _ apart of it. She was nervous of what being with him would do to him. She tried to think of Luna’s words, and how she constantly validated her, but her mind was against her.

He took a long look at her. “Vale Kai, you needn’t worry about the others around us.” Her eyes grew wide as he spoke, surprised by his ability to read her. “I want you to enjoy this night as much as I know I am going to. No one else matters as of now.” Jumin smirked at her, seeing the way her posture visibly relaxed. It was only their third time seeing each other in the flesh, and yet, he had become to her form, the way she exserted herself. Now, he wanted to see her mind.

She smiled at him, the way that she did when she called his name from the stage, after he went out of his way to come and see her perform. Suddenly the thought of her being his accessory tonight left her mind, and she truly felt as if she was meeting him halfway, not reaching for him from below. The waiter came back and showed Jumin a long list of wines and champagne.

It didn’t take him long to choose one. “The Chateau Petrus.”

“Two glasses, or the bottle, sir?”

“The bottle, please.”

“Right away, sir.”

Vale practically coughed, knowing the brand of wine right away, and knowing just how expensive it was. She tried not to think about the price. “You’re a fan of French wine?”

“I am. Have you heard of it before?”

“It’s a grand winery in France. My mother grew up not too far from where the vineyard is located.”

“How interesting. So you have European roots?”

“Oui. Parlez-vous français?”

“Seulement un peu. Je lutte avec l'accent.”

Vale smoothly changed back to Korean, leaning in and casually placing her forearms against the table. “Well, I think you have to accent down just fine. And that’s coming from a French-Korean.”

“Well I’m glad I could impress you.”

A blush spread across her face, and before she could think of something witty to reply with, the waiter joined them again. He set two glasses down onto the silky white tablecloth. The tall wine bottle opened with ease and he poured equal amounts for them. He smiled at Vale as he poured, and being the polite girl she was, she offered a smile back. When he finished, she said a small ‘thank you.’ Jumin eyed her, trying his best to restrain the tiny jealousy in the back of his throat.

“Certainly. What will we be indulging in tonight?” He asked.

Vale made a confused look, and her eyes made their way to meet Jumin’s. “Umm…”

“We would be happy to make anything for you. If you’d like, I can bring over a menu.”

Jumin interrupted, bringing the waiter's attention back to him. “That won’t be necessary. Vale,” His eyes softened as he gazed at her. “Ask for anything. It’s yours.”

Vale blushed. She had never experienced anything like this. “Well… I’m not really sure… What do you reccomend?”

“Do you enjoy seafood? The lobster has always been a favorite of mine.” Jumin asked.

“I’ll have that, then. Please.” She looked back at the waiter.

“Make that two.” Jumin added.

“Of course.” The waiter bowed and exited the room, leaving them alone again.

The soft jazz music coming from the wall speakers quickly filled the silence between them. His eyes didn’t leave her face, and neither did her blush. She reached for her glass, and he joined her. Before she brought the glass to her lips, she lifted it towards him, a small gesture of celebration. She took a sip, her eyes closing as she tasted one of the most expensive wines in the world. Jumin watched the way her small lips pressed against the glass, how her throat clenched a bit as she swallowed, and especially the way she pulled the glass away, opening her eyes and licking some of the excess wetness from her lips. He could have watched it for the rest of the night. 

“What do you think?” He asked, finishing a sip himself. 

She pursed her lips, trying to find the right words. “It’s much different than any wine I have experienced.”  _ And much stronger, too _ .

“It’s quite exotic, isn’t it?”

“Yes.”

Her face confused him. “Do you like it? We can order a different bottle if you’d like.”

“No! No, Mr. Han. It’s lovely. I’m just… are you sure this is okay?” She looked away from him, almost embarrassed that she asked him.

He studied her again, and after a moment of deliberation, he reached his hand across the table and let his fingertips run along the back of her hand. The feeling immediately brought her eyes back him. His thumb ran along her knuckles, feeling each rise and fall of her bones. “Don’t you worry about money. It is nothing to me in comparison to this experience with you.”

If her blush could deepen any more than it already was, it most definitely was. When his thumb moved back towards hers, she let herself catch it between own finger and thumb, giving it an equally smoothing caress. Jumin smirked at her, cherishing the first moment he felt her intimate touch. But it was gone before he could take advantage of their closeness, as she picked up the glass again and took a longer sip. 

“Well, I guess I should just be honest. This is the best wine I’ve had in my entire life.” 

“It is my favorite. I’m glad you think so.”

The mood had changed in that instance, and Vale suddenly felt too comfortable. For once, she wasn’t worried about upholding her walls. She wanted Jumin to knock them down with everything he had.

And he planned to.

“So tell me more about yourself, Vale Kai.”

“Only if you call me Vale. That’s what my  _ friends _ call me.” She smirked.

“I’ll only call you Vale if you stop calling me ‘Mr. Han.’”

“Don’t you like it?” She asked, playfulness apparent in her voice.

He sipped his wine. “My business partners call me ‘Mr. Han.’ I want you to call me something more…”

“More…?”

He paused. “Intimate.”

She giggled behind her hand. “ _ Intimate? _ ”

But Jumin didn’t match her flirty tone as he did before. “Vale.” He breathed. For a moment he was dead serious, and though the wine was making her head a little fuzzy, she stopped laughing and listened to him. “I want you… to be completely open with me. I asked you here to learn more about the woman who has been occupying my thoughts. Since you agreed, should I understand that you feel the same?” Jumin watched her green eyes as the she contemplated his words. He knew he was right, but needed to hear it from her beautifully parted lips. Vale nodded, taking her bottom lip between her teeth.

“What’s that? I can’t quite hear you.” He smirked and leaned in. Vale rolled her eyes. ‘ _ Oh we’re mocking now? I’ll remember this Jumin Han. _ ’

“It seems we’re on equal ground,  _ Sir. _ ”

He squinted his eyes, but he didn’t retaliate. Somehow he didn’t mind that as much.”Good. Now, where were we?” 

“You were inquiring about me.”

“Ah yes, do tell me more.”

Vale hesitated. She understood that this was her moment to back out. Thinking back to the men that played with her heart over the past 10 years, she knew that once she crossed this line, where she willingly let someone see into herself, that she would become attached and they would inevitably break her. She was so used to it. They would take one look at her vulnerable true self and they would be ashamed of her, tossing her aside. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes for a moment. This was Jumin Han. She’s seen him in magazines and news articles most of her adult life. He didn’t seem like the type of guy who would do that to her, but how could she be really sure? Luna’s words echoed in her mind, but Vale’s inner voice was much louder, crying for her to ditch the heels and run out of the restaurant and never look back, afraid of the heartbreak. But his eyes. His eyes looked right past that hard shell she wore. They searched the empty space inside for his answers, and Vale wondered if the reason she actually agreed is because for the first time in her life, she _ wanted _ to answer to them.

“I’m 26. I just turned 26 in September. I was born in Paris, where my father had his law firm, but we moved to Seoul when I was 10 years old to be closer to my mother’s family.”

“Dual cultured? How interesting.” He sipped his wine. “When did you start to dance?”

Vale sipped as well. “I’ve been dancing since I learned how to walk, but my father allowed me to take lessons when I was 6. Both in gymnastics and ballet. When we moved here, he asked me to choose one over the other, and I picked dancing. The rest is history, I suppose.”

“Do you regret not picking gymnastics?” He asked.

“No. Not really. I still get to test my… flexibility… in dance.”

Jumin visibly stiffened. “I see.”

“What about you? Any hobbies?” Vale knew that the line had been crossed, there was no going back now.

“Other than work?” He chuckled. “I have a cat. Elizabeth the 3rd. I suppose it’s my hobby to take care of her.”

Vale’s smile brightened. “Aww, I absolutely adore cats. I used to have one.”

“Used to?”

“She was very old.”

“Ah, I’m sorry.”

“No, no. It’s okay. I’m pretty much over it. I wish I could adopt another one, I just don’t have the time.” She looked a little disappointed, and Jumin immediately picked up on it. 

“Well you are more than welcome to meet Elizabeth.”

Vale smirked. “Are you inviting me over to your house, Jumin?”

The wine must have been getting to him as well, because he met her eyes with an equal amount of flirtation. “Am I that obvious?”

The blush growing increasingly warm on her cheeks, she tucked her long bangs behind her ear. “I don’t mind.”

The waiter stepped in the room again, holding two large plates. He put them down in front of them, and wished them a delicious meal. They ate, and laughed, and exchanged those knowing glances every couple of moments. Vale knew just what was happening, but she didn’t realize just how fast it would happen. By the end of their meal, the bottle of wine they shared was completely empty, and both of them wore blushes one their faces, either from the strong wine, or because they were both physically aware their feelings were progressing.

After silently paying, Jumin walked Vale to the car waiting for them in front of the restaurant, a faint smile plastered on both of their faces. He was standing closer than he had been before their dinner. When they got into the car, they sat in their distant seats, exchanging the same glances. The bright city lights flashed through the slightly tinted windows. Jumin’s eyes met hers and in a heap of confidence, Vale unbuckled herself from her side, and slid across the backseat. They sat close enough now that their legs were touching, and Jumin gave her a confused look.

“You have a better view of the skyscrapers on this side. It’s only fair that I see them too, right?” She laughed.

He didn’t answer, because he was too busy processing the fact that her head was dipping dangerously close to his shoulder to get a better look at the passing lights; lights that she had probably seen a million times before. His face drew closer to her, and he could smell that lavender in her hair. She was about to pull away, to maybe put a little bit of space between them, but Jumin picked up his right arm and placed it behind her, creating an inviting space for her body to fit into. She wasted no time leaning into him, her head resting against his suit jacket, completely at ease against his body. It was confusing to her, how she wasn’t freaking out over the entire situation. How he was probably going to get sick of her in no time. Somewhere in the night they spent together, she must have decided that she would just enjoy it. Enjoy the little time that she might have with him.

When they reached her home, she was reluctant to part her body from his, but he opened his side of the door, surprisingly, telling Driver Kim that he could manage. Something told her that he had much more pride to withhold when there was a little alcohol in him. She got out on the same side, and hooking her arm with his, he walked her to the door. There was a tiny light above them, giving them just enough brightness to see each other, but not much around them. It was fitting.

“Thank you for tonight, Vale.” He said sincerely.

“I’m the one who should be thanking you. I had a wonderful time.”

“I’m glad.”

Neither of them spoke for a moment, unsure of how to part ways with just a terrific feeling between them. Jumin watched the way her eyes gleamed in the soft light, and he was sure that he would be thinking of them for the rest of the night. The rest of the week, even. She stared at him, equally as captivated, trying to find the right words to say to him.

But Jumin beat her to it. “I’d like to see you again. Soon, if possible.” He blushed a little at the second part, knowing that it probably sounded more desperate than he meant it to.

Vale smiled, knowing that they were both a little intoxicated, and that he probably would have shown more composure if it wasn’t for that fact. “I hope that’s not the wine talking.” She looked down at her shoes, laughing a little,

Even though it was meant to be a joke, Jumin did not smile. He looked rather annoyed with the comment, actually, and in all seriousness, he brought his hand up to Vale’s chin, lifting her face to meet him again. She didn’t realize how close he was. “It’s not.” She didn’t say anything, much too surprised by their closeness. “I want to see you again.”

Vale bit her lip, trying to contain the heat she began to feel in the pit of her stomach. They searched each others eyes, and she could feel herself trying to lean in to close the space, but something in Jumin’s eyes stopped her. Was he contemplating, too? His hand dropped from her chin, but lingered by her cheek for a little. She was sure he was trying to kiss her, but his hesitation told her that he must have been conflicted. She peeked around him for a moment, and Kim stood on the other side of the car, leaned against his door, back fully to them.

Vale looked up at Jumin once more. “You should do it while your driver isn’t looking.” She smiled sweetly at him.

Jumin’s eyes grew a little wider, surprised that she was able to read his thoughts like that. But knowing that she was waiting for it pushed him towards her, leaning down to fix their difference in height. His hand cupped her cheek, and using his thumb, he gently drew it across her waiting bottom lip, releasing it from the grasp of her teeth. Her hands moved up, finding the opened flaps of his suit jacket, and steadily pulled him in. Their lips met in a tantalizingly slow kiss, both being careful to mask their want as best as possible, but Vale couldn’t. Her grip on him tightened, pulling him in more and more. Jumin knew he would have to stop her, so he parted away from her, but stayed close enough to feel her hot breath on his lips. “Settle down now, kitten.”

Her eyes felt heavy, but she still opened them and memorized the blush on Jumin’s face, centimeters away from hers. She wanted to tease him about such a cliche nickname, but she couldn’t, not with that wicked smirk he wore practically making her legs shake beneath her. He leaned back up, watching as she picked up her hand and gently touched her now wet lips.

“Sleep well, Vale Kai.” He slowly turned away and walked towards the car.

“Goodnight, Jumin.” She whispered, knowing he probably didn’t hear it. She was so in shock by how much more she wanted with just a kiss. She watched him get into his car and drive away.

After fumbling with her keys, she opened her door, turned on the light, and slid off her heels. She threw her keys and phone onto the small table near the door, and caught a glimpse of herself in the decorative wall mirror there. A blush lingered on her face from ear to ear. She studied her face for longer than she should have. “Oh no.” She said out loud. She kept repeating it, over and over again, until she was openly sobbing. Black tears from her mascara ran down her red cheeks. She leaned against the back of her door, sliding down to the ground and hugging her knees. She knew what was happening.

“Not again.”

She was falling in love with Jumin Han.


	5. unexpectedly

Two days passed. The day after their date, Vale spent the entire day in the studio, using her pent up passion and borderline anger to work on her routine for her next recital. Jumin hadn’t contacted her, which she didn’t mind, because she was learned in the etiquette of dating, it’s not technically a bad thing if the other person didn’t reach out right away. It was usually her that reached out anyways, and she decided that she wouldn’t do that this time, because her attachment usually didn’t help her cause anyways. But even still, she thought about Jumin constantly. It was hard not to. His lips were a stained memory in her brain. The next day, to give her bruised toes a break, she agreed to meet up with Kira for coffee and lunch. After stepping outside for a moment, she realized that it had warmed up significantly more than it had been that week. It felt like a warm spring day. She decided she would take advantage of the weather, and threw on a high-waisted grey pleated skirt, a maroon tight fitted crop top that exposed her chiseled collarbone, and a pair of simple ankle boots. Before long, she heard the  _ honk honk _ of Kira’s car sitting outside her home. 

“Well, look at you.” Kira laughed as Vale climbed into the passenger seat. Vale stuck out her tongue, and reached over the middle console and gave her a friend a tight embrace. They drove off towards downtown Seoul.

Vale noticed the small package in the backseat of Kira’s car. She immediately knew who it is was from. “How’s V?” She asked. A small smile formed on Kira’s face, as it usually did when someone brought up the blue haired photographer. 

“He’s really good.” She paused for a moment. “That reminds me, I have to stop somewhere before our date. Is that okay?”

“I don’t mind! Where are we stopping?”

“Oh, umm, well… just a quick stop at a friend of Jihyun’s. He sent me something to drop off for them.” Kira tried to sound as unsuspicious as possible, and she was glad when Vale didn’t ask any questions, just nodding and then turning the conversation to Kira’s work.

Soon enough, they arrived at the place Kira was speaking of. Vale was too busy watching people on the street passing by to even notice that she had parked the car.

“Do you want to come in?”

“Huh?” Vale quickly turned her head. “Oh… OH.” She suddenly realized where they were. Standing tall was the sky scraping building of C&R, the office that Jumin’s family owned. Vale gulped.

Kira laughed a little at Vale’s expression, knowing the tiny crush that Vale has had on Jumin since the Christmas Party. “You don’t have to come in if you don’t want to. Besides, Jumin is probably busy or in a meeting, so I’ll end up leaving it with Jaehee.” She closed the door when Vale showed no sign of getting out of the car, but something inside her told her to follow her, knowing that she was curious. She unbuckled herself from the passenger side and bolted towards Kira’s disappearing figure. “Wait for me!”

 

They rode the elevator up to the 16th floor, which was only four away from the top. Kira felt the nervousness that surrounded Vale as she leaned against the reflective wall, and tried to lighten the mood to tell her about her first time she stopped by C&R. How the security guards had escorted her up to the office and escorted her back down. “Things have seemed to calm down since then.” she said. 

Vale absently laughed, but images were racing through her head of the night she and Jumin had shared two nights prior. He was in the same building as her at that exact moment. She could feel their proximity like a radar, and it absolutely terrified her.

The doors opened with a  _ ding _ and Kira stepped out first, leading Vale down a series of bright hallways. They finally came to a rather large room with people scattered around the desks and cubicles there. They were all dressed in fancy business clothes and Vale could practically see the steam coming out of their ears as they worked diligently.

A soft voice called out Kira’s name, which Kira gladly turned towards. “Jaehee!” They quickly exchanged a hug. Jaehee met Vale’s eyes and gave a smile. 

“Ms. Min, it’s been so long. How have you been since the Christmas Party?”

“I’ve been great, Jaehee. How about yourself? And please, call me Vale.”

Their polite conversation continued with idle small talk. Kira mentioned that she had something to drop off for Jumin, and to no one’s surprise, he was busy in his office. Jaehee told them that she would personally deliver it to him once he finished up his phone meeting with a client in Japan. Vale’s posture visibly relaxed at the news, but still, she was a little disappointed. 

As if on cue, a soft  _ click _ of a door came from behind the group. Vale’s eyes followed the sound, where a flustered Jumin stood, rubbing his eyes with his finger and thumb. He let out a long sigh, eyes still tightly closed. “Assistant Kang, cancel the business plan with that satelite company from Japan. Set up a meeting with representatives with our Plan B.”

He hadn’t lifted his eyes until Kira let out a slight cough, grabbing his attention. First he saw Kira, holding a package in her arms. Next to her was Jaehee, writing down what he had just told her to do to a very long list of objectives for the day, and finally his eyes landed on her. Vale’s figure was slightly covered by the two girls that stood in front of her, but he recognized those emerald eyes and pigmented blush anywhere.

“Oh. I didn’t know we had visitors.” He shifted his weight for a moment, tightening his loose tie. Once he was situated once more, he stepped towards the three women. He had almost forgotten that Vale was good friends with Kira.

“This is from Jihyun.” Kira said chipperly, comfortably placing the package into Jumin’s waiting hands. He thanked her, but his eyes couldn’t keep themselves from glancing at Vale. His knowing eyes had her shifting her gaze to the rest of the office, completely aware that they were in public, and more so that she had kissed him only a few days prior. She looked uncomfortable. He noticed her attire, trying his best to keep his blush to a minimum. Her short high-waisted skirt exposed a tiny sliver of her stomach, and even more of her legs. He had seen these legs before, extended under a flowing dress while she soared across a stage, but something was different this time.

“Vale and I were on our way to an early lunch.” Kira said.

“It is a beautiful day. Much warmer than the last couple of weeks.” Jaehee added.

Jumin narrowed his eyes at her. She felt it.  _ This _ is what she wore out to a casual lunch?  _ This _ is what he wanted to himself, for his eyes only. The thought only grew in his mind as he noticed some of the men in the office start to stare. He didn’t blame them, but he wouldn’t let it continue. He took a step back and placed the package by his office door. He calmly peeled off his suit jacket and walked towards them again. Kira and Jaehee stepped out of the way, realizing his beeline towards her. Vale’s eyes widened, a tiny noise escaping her as he draped his jacket across her shoulders.

She let out a stammered whisper. “Ju-Jumin! What are you doing?”

“It may be nicer than usual, but it is still winter.” 

Vale’s blush deepened, watching the workers in the office watch in disbelief. Some of them immediately sat down and continued to work. “You don’t have to…” She started to retaliate, and tried to take his warm jacket off, but his hands came up to her shoulders, holding it there. Her eyes met his again, staring up at them with confusion and a hint of uncertainty, but his steady gaze told her that he knew exactly what he was doing. When she saw the tiny blush that dusted his nose, she understood.

“Nonsense. I usually end up taking it off around this time of day.” His hands on her shoulders gave a tiny squeeze. “Stay warm and enjoy your lunch.” He smirked a bit, stepping back again. “Thank you for dropping this off, Kira. If you’d please excuse me.” He picked up the package from the floor and headed back into his office with the same tiny  _ click _ from when he entered the open area.

Both Kira and Jaehee slowly turned towards Vale, who tried her best to look anywhere other than at the two questioning looks. They looked back at each other, laughing a bit.

“I think we’ll be going, Jaehee. Vale has a lot of explaining to do.”

They waved goodbye, and Vale practically ran down the hall towards the elevator. Once the doors were fully shut, Kira pressed the ground level button. Vale let out a long, high pitched scream, making Kira jump a little. Thank god they were alone.

“I’m wearing Jumin Han’s jacket!” 


	6. vulnerable

Jumin sat on his plush cream colored couch, finishing the last sips of his routine evening glass of wine. Things had been calm since his date with Vale and surprising run in the day after. He couldn’t help but chuckle, thinking of the mortified look on her face when he gave her his suit jacket. She did look quite cute in the oversized attire. Not to mention the kiss they had shared on her doorstep. Just the thought of it made him loosen his already drooping tie.

As the images continued to pass through his mind, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He leaned forward and set his empty glass on the coffee table, quickly pulling out his phone and looking down at the bright screen. The newest member of the RFA’s name flashed before him, and he carefully stood up from the couch. “Hello Luna.” He called out as he answered.

She wasted no time with greetings. “Is Vale with you?”

The question caught him off guard, but the wine answered for him. “No, but I’d like her to be.” He felt himself smirking. 

“Jumin Han this is serious.”

Jumin blinked a few times, wondering if Luna had ever been serious a day in her life, but the sound of her voice wavering told him that this was, in fact, one of those times. He waited for her to continue. 

“I can’t find her anywhere. She was supposed to come over today after classes and she never did. I called her a bunch but no answer. I’m at her house now but there’s no one here.”

Jumin’s slight intoxication quickly wore off as he listened. “Did you check the dance studio?”

“Kira’s there now. No luck.” Her voice started to rise a bit, like she was on the verge of tears. “Saeyoung has been doing what he can to find her but it’s been a few hours since he started. If he can’t find anything then…. Then I don’t…” She didn’t finish, letting her voice trail off.

He looked down at his watch, realizing how late it was. If she hadn’t contacted someone by then, maybe she truly was in danger. “Is there anywhere else she may have gone?”

“We’ve checked everywhere.”

He let a sharp sigh escape him, quickly bringing the phone away from his ear and texting Driver Kim. When he brought the phone back to his ear, he could hear the small sniffles coming from the other side. He hadn’t realized how close she and Vale had been, but he could tell at that moment that they were truly great friends. Luna cared quite a deal for her, enough to shed an ounce of the lighthearted shell she wore. 

“Don’t worry Luna, we’ll find her. Keep me updated.” He hung up the phone before she could say anymore.

Jumin quickly changed out of his work attire into something a little less formal, pulling on a long sleeved shirt and blazer, and putting on a pair a grey slacks to replace his suit pants. He pulled out his phone once more as he waited for Kim, his thumb hovering over Vale’s contact information. His thumbs tapped against the screen before he walked down to the car waiting for him on the curb. 

_ Please be okay. _

 

They drove around for more than two hours without finding any sign of her. Kira had called him twice while he drove through Seoul. Once to tell him that Luna was okay and that they were heading over towards the nightclub Spencer  worked at, and the second the inform him that neither Spencer nor Vale’s father had heard from her within the last few hours. 

The city had died down quite a bit since they first set out. There weren’t crowds roaming the streets or vendors trying to sell to them. Most of the high buildings were dim except for a few stragglers. Jumin knew those nights, and how to confidently approach and take care of them. He never really worried about his position at C&R or how things were dealt with, because he was capable of tackling and overcoming it all. 

What he didn’t know was how to deal with the feeling that sat in the pit of his stomach. It had been stirring within him since hearing Luna’s wavering voice. He was worried about Vale. He wanted to protect her from whatever was troubling her at that moment. He didn’t quite have a word for it yet, but he knew that he cared for her. That much was obvious. 

With the lacking amount of luck he and Kim were having, Jumin finally asked to pull over. He got out of the car without waiting for Kim to open it for him, and stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Wait here.” He called to his driver. As he started to walk towards an opening of a well lit park, he stuffed his hands in his pockets with a deep sigh. He needed to walk around a bit in the cool air. He felt frustrated. Frustrated in his inability to help the girl who had single handedly occupied his mind for the past couple of weeks. He contemplated if it was time to get his security unit from C&R involved.

Before he could take his phone out to make the call, he heard a few distant sniffles from down the park path. He picked his eyes up from the grey stone and saw a girl sitting on a bench. She hugged her knees against her chest, the hood from her blue sweatshirt covering her head. From what he could see there wasn’t anything defining about her, but as he walked closer, he saw the river of brown hair that surrounded her, long enough to lay against the wood of the bench as well. “Vale.” He said under his breath.

She looked up, surprised at another’s presence. When her eyes met his and finally realized who he was, she quickly looked away. Jumin could see how red and puffy her eyes were, and wondered how long she had sat right here, just under their noses, crying in her sleeves.

He stepped closer, so that he stood just before her. “Vale.” He repeated. She didn’t look.

“Talk to me, Vale.” His voice was held a softness even he hadn’t heard before.

When she still didn’t look at him, he sighed again, and carefully he squatted down in front of her, steadying himself with his forearms against his thighs. A few seconds passed as he thought of what to say to her obviously vulnerable state. In his tired state, he couldn’t think of anything of substance, so he simply whispered: “I’m here.”

With such a small phrase, he had her eyes turning down towards him. They were glossy, tempted tears laying in their corners. He said it again. “I’m here, Vale.”

WIthout warning, she leaned in towards him, letting her legs fall between his legs. She threw her arms around his shoulders and quickly nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. He felt her tears slide against his skin as she silently cried into him. The gesture had taken him so completely off guard that he almost lost his balance, but he regained it by wrapping his arms up around her waist. He could smell the familiar scent of lavender coming from her hair as he pressed his nose into its softness.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes until Vale finally pulled away, running her sleeve under her nose. Now that she had calmed down a bit, she spoke to him with a weak voice. “I’m sorry.”

He didn’t say anything, knowing that she had more to say.

“I probably worried everyone. Luna called you, right?”

He nodded.

“I don’t deserve that girl. She is too good to me.”

Jumin took a moment for stand up from his position and take a seat next to her on the bench. She scooted over a bit, but he closed the space, letting their legs gently graze against each other. “Would you like to talk about it?” 

“It’s all just… really stupid. It’s not worth it.”

“Yes, it is.”

“No. It’s not.”

“You’re worth it, Vale.”

The corners of her mouth tugged a little into a sad smile. “It’s funny. I was almost hoping you would say that.” Her eyes moved from the stone under her feet to meet his questioning look. “It’s… my dad. We got into a heated argument this afternoon, after I told him the results of my artistic evaluation seminar I had this morning.” She stirred a little, becoming a tad uncomfortable with the conversation. She continued anyways. “My proctor called me “distracted” and “hasty” in my technique and expression. That was something I wasn’t expecting. And when I told my dad after he asked about it, he wasn’t happy. I knew he would be since he is paying for all these extra classes and wants to make sure his little girl is as successful as he is.” She laughed a little, looking away again. “I just don’t… don’t feel worth the opportunities he has laid out in front of me. Everything I have ever accomplished is because of him. I don’t deserve it. And it’s stupid because I’m 26 years old, and I’m still acting this childish.”

Jumin listened to her voice with a furrow in his brow. He wanted to stop her, tell her that was worth every penny that the Earth had to offer. That she could be whatever she wanted to be and be extravagant. That he would personally pay for her way through her classes if it meant that she wouldn’t have to worry about her father’s harsh words. But he didn’t. He didn’t say any of those things because he knew that it wasn’t what she wanted to hear. Vale needed validation. Vale needed to be reminded that there are people who are rooting for her because she is the lovely woman she was, not because her father’s money made her that way.

Leaning towards her, he cupped her further cheek and turned her head to face him. “Vale Kai, you are deserving of every piece of praise and of critique because you  _ are _ art. You are meant to be seen in all of your beauty, no matter how you are presented. You are a self-made piece of art that is worth appreciation. I don’t know your father, so I have no right to judge him, but if he knew how much his words affect you, I’m sure he would realize that you are trying to make him proud. I only wish you were a little prouder of yourself, as well.”

Even as she sat there in her pajamas, in a lonely park in the heart of Seoul, he looked at her like she was beautiful, and he was serious. He looked at her with eyes that were nothing like the men she had encountered before. He didn’t look at her like her father did, like she was meant to make money. He didn’t look at her like her mentors, like she had to be perfect.  He looked at her, messy face and all, and called her  _ art. _ She couldn’t help but lean in towards him, to thank him the only way she could think of.

Her lips gently grazed his in a chaste kiss. Before he could even process it, she was pulling away, but it was enough. He heard her loud and clear. She still kept her face close, nudging his nose slightly with hers. There was a light blush atop her already worn cheeks, barely visible in the streetlight that hung overhead.

“Let me drive you home.” He said quietly, reveling in their closeness.

A thought crossed her mind, and she started to pull away, but he chuckled, assuming that he guessed what she had just thought about. “Your friends are waiting for you there.”

Her blush deepened. “Ah, right.”

They both stood up from the bench, and Vale brushed off her shorts that had rode up a little as she was sitting. Jumin watched the gesture more intensely than he probably should of. When she was done, they started to walk towards the car. 

“You look very nice, by the way.” She said. 

“Hm?”

“Well, it’s just that I’ve never seen you out of your business suits before. It’s nice to see a casual side of you.”

“I feel the same way about seeing you in your sleepwear.” He smirked.

Happy about his quickness to return to their usual flirty interactions, she couldn’t help but smile. “I can’t wait to see what other sides I’ll get to see of you.”

 

When they finally reached the car, Kim happily opened the door for Vale, though it was quickly approaching one in the morning. She thanked him and tucked herself in. Jumin sat across the seat from her. Once they had pulled away, he gave her a look much like the one that he had given her during their ride back from the restaurant only a few days prior. Like he wanted her to be close to him. She moved across the seat, and without any words, Jumin lifted his arm draped it around her shoulder so that she could fit into the space he made for her.

“This feels familiar.” He said against her hair.

Vale yawned a bit, the sleep finally catching up to her. “It’s my favorite spot, honestly.”

Jumin smirked, watching as her eyes started to flutter until they were fully closed. Within minutes, Vale had drifted off into a sleep. Jumin sent Luna a text, letting her know that Vale was safe and on her way back home. Driver Kim peeked back through the rearview mirror, and drove a little slower, mostly so he wouldn’t disturb her, but also so he could see that lovestruck look on Jumin’s face a little while longer.

It took about twenty five minutes to reach Vale’s apartment. Jumin shifted a bit, but the sleeping Vale didn’t budge. He picked up a hand and gently touched her cheek, just enough for her squirm a little under its infamilarity. When she opened her eyes, she was met why Jumin’s dark stare.

“We’re here.” He whispered.

“So soon?” Vale’s voice was groggy, as she stretched her arms out in front of her a bit.

He couldn’t help but laugh a little at the cuteness. She truly was like a kitten. They both peeked out the window to see Kira’s car parked along the road, and the light on in the living room.

“I guess I should go apologize to them.” She said a little reserved. Jumin could tell she felt embarrassed.

“They’ll understand.” He said to her, arm still holding her against him. “Can I see you tomorrow?” As soon as he said it, he realized how bold it was to ask her that, but the smile she gave him told him he didn’t have to worry about being that cautious around her. 

“Another date?” She giggled.

“Only if you would like to.”

Vale pondered for a moment. “Okay, but only on one condition.” 

He lifted an eyebrow.

“I get to pick the details. It’s my treat this time.”

He laughed. “If you insist, kitten.”

After rolling her eyes at the nickname he had given her, she moved to get out of the car, but Driver Kim had already opened the door for her. “Merci.” She said to him, giving him a bright smile. Jumin started to open his door, but Vale stopped him. “It’s okay. It’s late. Go home and get some sleep.” She leaned into his slightly opened car door, closing their distance enough so that he could whisper to him. “Thank you for this. I can’t tell you how grateful I am to know you.”

Without letting him reply, she turned heel and started walking towards her apartment. The door opened before she could even get her keys out. Luna quickly threw her arms around Vale. Kira and Jihyun walked out too, along with Spencer, a girl Jumin was familiar with from Zen’s chatroom rambles. The girls all surrounded Vale in a hug.  Jihyun looked up and waved towards the car, though he couldn’t see Jumin. As they drove away towards the condo, Jumin couldn’t help but smile.

 

Once everyone had left, Vale headed towards her room. She checked her through the millions of notifications on her phone until she reached a text from her very own saviour that night.

_ Please be okay. _

 

She gripped the phone harder, covering her heated cheek with her free hand. She was so in love with Jumin Han that she couldn’t even contain it anymore.


End file.
